Lazy Seme
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: Bagaimana kalau kau punya seme yang sangat malas dan selelu mengingkari janji. sperti Shikamaru? Naruto telah menuliskan kalimat 'MULAI HARI INI KITA PUTUS MANUSIA RUSA BRENGSEK'


_**Lazy Seme**_

_**Pair: Shikamaru x Naruto**_

_**Rate: K**_

_**Genre: Romance, family**_

_**Happy read kizuna~**_

_**Brak!**_

Naruto membanting pintu kamarnya dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Bibirnya nampak mengerucut pertanda dirinya sedang kesal itu mengeluarkan suara sesenggukan sesekali.

"Manusia idiot! Rusa idiot! Seme idiot! Hiks... hiks... huwe... Shikamaru Idiot!" teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul bantal yang ada di bawahnya.

Ia sedang sangat kesal dan marah pada orang yang ia sebut tadi. bagaimana tidak kesal, dirinya sudah menunggu selama dua jam di restoran tempat janjian mereka malam ini, tapi orang itu tidak datang. Dan kau tahu apa, saat Naruto pergi ke rumah cowok berambut Nanas itu ia malah sedang enak tidur di ranjangnya yang empuk sambil ngiler-ngiler.

Ingin sekali dirinya menyembelih rusa jantan itu tadi, tapi masalahnya Pak Nara dan Bu Nara sedang ada di rumah, jadi dia tidak dapat berbuat anarkis. Alhasil dirinya hanya bisa berlari pulang dan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada bantal.

Oke, itu terlalu cengeng untuk seorang cowok geblek macam Naruto, tapi cowok juga manusia yang punya hati, terlebih dirinya yang berjiwa uke itu. dan kau pasti juga akan menangis meraung-raung macam dirinya sekarang kalau hal yang sama telah terulang berkali-kali dalam sebulan terakhir ini.

Yah, dalam satu bulan penuh ini Naruto setidaknya telah enam kali mengalami kejadian serupa. Parahnya ia pernah menunggu Shikamaru selama hampir setengah hari di taman ria kota.

Naruto gak begitu banyak menuntut kok sebagai seorang pacar, ia hanya berharap semenya itu mau mengharagai janji mereka, atau setidaknya kalau tidak bisa datang mau menghubunginya agar dia tidak menunggu seharian. Malah gak usah janji kecan sekalian kalau emang gak niat!

_**Grah!**_

Manusia brengsek! Kalau begini terus Naruto lebih baik meminta putus dari Shikamaru. Lagian apa juga sih yang sudah dia dapat sejak pacaran denga manusia tukang tidur itu? gak ada kecuali rasa marah. bahkan mereka belum pernah berciuman di bibir selama hampir setahun berpacaran.

"IDIOT!" teriak Naruto yang saat ini telah merobek-robek bantalnya lalu dileparkan.

Pemuda itu mengusap-usap wajahnya yang basah sampai sedikit kemerahan. Di ambilnya ponsel yang ada di sakunya dan ia segera menekan tombol nomer satu. Panggilan cepat untuk nomer sang calon mantan pacar.

_**Tutt... tutt... tutt..**_

Brengsek, telphone pun tak di jawab, pasti manusia rusa itu sekarang masih tidur pulas. Oke, kalau orang itu minta mereka putus secara tidak baik-baik akan Naruto kabulkan.

Dengan geram Naruto mengakhiri panggilan yang tak terjawab itu dan memindah menu ponselnya ke bagian pesan. Dengan cepat ia mengetik sederet kalimat pendek dan langsung ia kirim ke nomer sang calon mantan pacarnya, ah tidak, sudah menjadi mantan pacar, karena Naruto telah menuliskan kalimat 'MULAI HARI INI KITA PUTUS MANUSIA RUSA BRENGSEK!' tadi. dan benar-benar memakai huruf kapital semua agar mata sebiji kuaci Shikamaru bisa membacanya dengan jelas.

"Huuwaa! Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek!"

_**Prank!**_

Naruto membanting ponselnya ke lantai sampai tak berbetuk lagi. ia lalu berjalan ke lemari dan mengeluarkan semua benda-benda yang berkaitan dengan manusia laknat bernama lengakap Prof. Dr. Lazy Seme Nara Idiot akut Shikamaru itu. err... itu hanya nama panggilan yang dibuat-buat si pirang karena kesal, jadi abaikan.

"Kostum Rusa?" Naruto memandang kostum rusa yang menggantung di lemarinya itu dengan wajah ingin menangis.

Ia ingat betul setahun yang lalu saat pesta perpisaan SMA dirinya memakai kostum itu. bahkan dirinya sendiri yang menjahitnya agar bentuknya sesuai keinginannya. Semua dia lakukan demi menarik perhatian Shikamaru yang saat itu belum menjadi pacarnya.

Pemuda pirang itu makin memanyunkan bibirnya. Padahal, pengorbanannya tidak kecil, ia bahkan tidak malu untuk bertingkah konyol demi cowok itu melihatnya. Bahkan dirinyalah yang menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu. Dirinya yang uke ini lah yang menembak Nara Shikamaru untuk jadi pacarnya!

Benar, dirinya yang terlalu agresif, jadi mungkin saja Shikamaru itu selama ini tidak menyukainya dan hanya menerimanya karena kasihan, lalu sekarang saat Shika sudah menemukan seorang yang ia sukai dirinya diabaikan.

"Huwee... jahatnya~ " Naruto langsung menarik kostum itu dan membuangnya keluar dari lemari.

Ogah dirinya menyimpan benda macam itu. tapi saat benda itu hilang dari lemari malah ada sebuah kotak berwarna coklat yang merupakan benda lain dari kenangannya bersama sang mantan. Kotak itu berisi batangan rokok milik Shikamaru.

Bukan puntung loh ya, tapi batangan. Sejak Naruto lulus dari SMA dan berpacaran dengan Shikamaru ia selalu mencuri tiap batang rokok pacarnya itu. ia melakukannya dengan satu tujuan, yaitu pacarnya mengurangi jumlah rokok hingga benar-benar tidak merokok lagi.

Naruto benar sangat mencintai Shika, makanya ia tidak mau sampai pacarnya itu sakit. dan sampai suatu hari ia mengambil rokok Shikamaru sampai empat batang, dari situlah dirinya ketahuan. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari ingatannya salah.

Bukan begitu sih, Shikamaru sebenarnya mengetahui sejak awal tapi membiarkan itu terjadi, dan saat itu ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi merokok makanya ia baru bilang kalau dirinya tahu Naruto sering mengambil rokoknya diam-diam.

"Hiks... Hiks... padahal dia bilang tidak lagi merokok karena aku... hiks..."

Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih kotak berukuran sedang itu. di bukanya kotak itu perlahan dan melihat puluhan puntung rokok yang ada di sana. Sebenarnya Naruto menyimpan rokok itu karena dirinya merasa tidak tega juga membuang benda itu. Shikamaru kan sudah mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli rokoknya, dan dengan membuang rokok itu sama saja Naruto membuang-buang uang kekasihnya. Eh, mantan maksudnya.

Naruto menutup kotak itu lagi dan menaruhnya di lantai dengan pelan. ia lalu mengacak-acak lemarinya untuk mencari sutu benda lagi yang banyak menyimpan ingatan tentang Shikamaru. Dan, dapat. Sebuah buku kecil bersampul coklat pekat.

Naruto ingin segera melempar buku itu tapi diurungkan saat dirinya mengingat kejadian yang sangat besar enam bulan yang lalu.

"Jatuh cinta pada seseorang memang di luar kendali, tapi untuk tetap berkomitmen saling mencintai ada di dalam kendali kita." Ujar Naruto menirukan perkataan Shikamaru yang terngiang di otaknya.

Jari-jari tan itu mengusap pelan buku yang ia pegang. Gara-gara buku ini dirinya dan Shikamaru pernah hampir putus. buku yang merupakan catatan Naruto yang biasa ia tulisi saat dirinya sedang tidak dapat bercerita pada orang lain tentang masalahnya. Dan Shika pernah membacanya dan menemukan fakta yang benar-benar mengancam hubungan mereka.

Enam bulan yang lalu itu saat Naruto pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Hyuuga Neji. Pria yang sangat baik dan perhatian yang melebihi pacarnya. Mungkin Naruto yang salah karena begitu lemah akan perhatian seseorang. Maka dari itu ia sampai menjalin hubungan dengan Neji di belakang Shikamaru.

Tapi itu semua hanya sesaat, karena ia begitu mencintai Shikamaru jadi begitu hubungan mereka ketahuan ia langsung memutuskan Neji. Ya, dirinya sangat egois, andai buku ini tak pernah Shika temukan mungkin saja sampai sekarang dirinya masih menghianati pacarnya.

Naruto membuka halaman buku yang di beri pembatas sehelai kain itu. di sana ada satu tulisan dari Shikamaru, tulisan yang menjadi akhir catatan itu, karena sejak kejadian itu Naruto tidak lagi menulis sebagai pelampiasan saat ada masalah malainkan langsung membicarakannya pada Shikamaru.

Dan tulisan yang dimaksud tidak lain adalah, kalimat yang Naruto tadi ucapkan.

"Jatuh cinta pada seseorang memang di luar kendali, tapi untuk tetap berkomitmen saling mencintai ada di dalam kendali kita." Sekali lagi diucapkannya kalimat itu sambil dirinya melihat tiap goresan pena yang ada di dalam lembar itu.

Dirinya pernah menghianati pacarnya, tapi pacarnya itu masih bisa memaafkannya. Bahkan waktu itu Shikamaru mengembalikan buku catatan Naruto dengan wajah biasa saja. Ah, atau mungkin memang Shikamaru tidak pernah mencintainya?

"Hiks... hiks..." air mata itu lagi-lagi mengucur deras.

Sekarang Naruto jadi bingung, Shikamaru itu mencintainya atau tidak sih? Selama ini yang terlihat pria itu lebih mencintai tidur dari pada Naruto yang nota bena adalah ukenya. Tapi, bukankah Shikamaru laki-laki, dan seperti yang ia katakan laki-laki pun memiliki perasaan. Jadi walau pun toh si rusa itu tidak mencintainya ia pasti akan merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak saat tahu Naruto menghianatinya.

"Uh! Menyebalkan!"

Di lemparkannya buku itu sampai membentur dinding. Kenapa perasaannya labil gini sih, dia kan sudah meminta putus. kalau dirinya terus menimbang-nimbang cinta atau tidaknya sang seme pada dirinya itu semua hanya sia-sia.

Naruto kembali ke ranjang dan menidurkan dirinya. Ah, foto itu lupa ia banting. Ia mendesah malas saat menatap pigora berisi fotonya dengan Shikamaru yang ada di atas meja belajar. Foto yang diambil tak lama ini saat dirinya berulang tahun.

Hah... jadi ingat sama kado yang Shikamaru berikan dulu. Agak luar biasa sih seorang Nara yang jenius memberikan boneka yang imut-imut itu. ia pikir pacarnya itu akan memberinya kado tak wajar macam buku atau alat pelajaran lain, tapi yang ia beri malah...

Naruto memandang boneka rusa kerdil yang ada di atas kepalanya dengan kepala sedikit mendongak. Benar-benar sangat imut boneka itu. matanya yang besar, tanduknya yang panjang dan senyumnya yang ceria. Sayang banget kalau ikut dibuang sama benda-benda tadi, apa lagi itu hadiah Shikamaru yang pertama –yang tanpa ia minta maksudnya.

"Kau mencintaiku tidak sih Deer?" tanya Naruto sambil menoel-noel boneka itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Pertanyaan bodoh lagi. sudah di bilang gak ada gunanya ia memikirkan cowok itu lagi, tapi kenapa ia lagi-lagi memikirkannya. Pake acara nanyain boneka lagi. nampaknya Naruto perlu membuang boneka ini beneran biar gak keingat terus sama itu cowok.

Heh, tapi kalau dibuang... hah... jujur Naruto gak sanggup ngebuang boneka itu. mau sekesel apa pun dirinya sama Shikamaru tapi harus ia akui ia mencintai cowok itu. kalau dibuang yang ada dia akan menyesal seumur hidup karena gak punya kenang-kenangan lagi.

Tapi apa kah ia juga gak akan menyesal telah memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan mereka?

Si pirang mendadak bangun dari tidurnya. Ia dengan sigap mengambil boneka itu dan membawanya ke sisi jendela. Terserah mau menyesal, malahan kalau benda itu gak ia buang ia akan terus-terusan kayak gini.

Dan akhirnya boneka setinggi 35 cm itu melayang keluar jendela kamar Naruto. keputusannya sudah bulat, dia gak mau besok-besok mengalami kekecewaan yang sama. Dan lebih baik dirinya menyiapkan diri menghadapi kenyataan kalau Shikamaru memang tak pernah mencintainya, dari pada terus memusingkan diri tentang semua ini.

Naruto berjalan memunguti benda-benda lain yang bertebaran di kamarnya untuk ia lempar satu persatu mengikuti boneka rusa tadi. bodo amat, lagian Naruto itu cowo, biar pun berjiwa uke tapi dirinya gak boleh tertindas oleh seme.

Oke, sudah pada keluar semua itu barang-barang. Foto? Err, yang itu pengecualian. Jangan tanyakan alasannya, pokonya yang itu pengecualian. Si pirang pun merebahakn lagi tubuhnya ke ranjang. Cukup dirinya menangis, Nara Shikamaru gak penting. Dia bisa hidup tanpa cowok itu, dia cowok, biar pun tadi menangis lebay tapi kan itu wajar, toh usianya masih 18 tahun gak apa kalau dia labil-labil dikit.

_Angin di tempat itu bertiup pelan, membuat suasana di sana sangat nyaman. Naruto yang saat ini duduk di atas pohon tersenyum melihat pemuda yang tidur di bawah sana menggeliat karena beberapa rumput menggelitik kulitnya. Benar-benar orang yang sangat aneh, setiap hari selalu saja tidur di sembarangan tempat._

Naruto membuka matanya seketika. Itu tadi, bukankah memang pernah terjadi? Itu bukan sekedar halusinasi, kejadian itu memang ada empat tahun yang lalu. Dan, bukankah itu awalnya ia jatuh cinta pada sang Nara? Karena wajahnya saat tidur. Tingkahnya yang selalu bersikap tenang dalam menghadapi masalah apa pun?

Kenapa dirinya lupa itu semua? Padahal ia dulu selalu mengagumi Shikamaru walau keberadaannya tidak diketahui. Jadi kenapa dirinya yang sudah menjadi pacarnya masih menuntut banyak? Arrgh! Kenapa sih dirinya ini sedari tadi gak jelas mulu. Oke, dirinya bertaruh. Kalau sampai tengah malam nanti Shikamaru tak menghubunginya ia tak akan merubah keputusannya, tapi kalau –eh? Bukankah ia baru saja membanting ponselnya?

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang serpihan ponselnya dengan wajah menyesal. Emosi mulu sih yang ia ikuti, jadi dirinya selalu bertindak tanpa pikir panjang.

"Benar juga!" Naruto tiba-tiba berseru. Dengan terburu-buru pemuda itu melesat keluar kamarnya dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

Ini semua karena ia terlalu emosi makanya dirinya mengambil keputusan ceroboh ini. Shikamaru, dia pasti mencintai Naruto. makanya dalam kalimat itu Shikamaru menulis kata 'Saling', bukankah itu artinya sama-sama. Shikamaru memang tidak pernah mengatakan secara langsung, tapi tindakannya sudah mengatakan semua itu.

Kakinya terus ia bawa lari menyusuri jalanan kota yang sudah mulai sepi itu. ia bahkan sampai lupa memakai alas kaki saking terburu-burunya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh membuang waktu. Ia harus segera menemui Shikamaru untuk menjelaskan SMS itu. untung-untung kalau orangnya masih tidur dan belum membaca SMS darinya.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan rumah keluarga Nara. Ia memence-mencet bel pintu itu dengan tak sabar.

_**Ngek**_...

Pintu itu pun terbuka dan langsung memperlihatkan sosok seseorang dengan kuncir tinggi. Ah, bukan. itu Ayahnya Shikamaru, bukan Shikamaru.

"Naruto?"

"Maaf paman, aku ingin bertemu Shika, penting!" ujarnya sambil menerobos masuk.

Dengan masih tak sopannya Naruto berlari ke lantai dua rumah itu. ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Shikamaru dengan terengah-engah. Tunggu, sepertinya Shikamaru memang belum bangun. Oke, Naruto harus pelan-pelan masuk, mengambil ponsel Shikamaru dan menghapus SMS itu.

Ia memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan, dan dengan mengendap-endap dirinya masuk. Fuh, benar orangnya masih tertidur pulas. Untung pertama kalinya Naruto bersyukur pacarnya itu adalah seorang pemalas yang susah bangun.

Surai pirang itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari-cari ponsel sang lazy seme, dan itu dia ponselnya. Tergeletak rapi di meja dekat tempat tidur dengan kabel kecil yang menghubung. Naruto segera berjalan ke sana. Ia berjinjit dengan harapan suara langkahnya tidak terdengar.

Setelah sampai langsung di ambilnya ponsel itu dan mengutak-atiknya. Eh, apa ini? Naruto memandang Shikamaru yang masih terlelap itu dengan bibirnya dimanyunkan dan mata yang sedikit berair. Bukan, bukan karena SMS nya sudah dibaca, tapi karena ponsel itu meminta pasword. Apaan coba paswordsnya? Ah, jangan bilang itu?

M-E-D-O-K-U-S-A-I.

_**Tut!**_

Gawat! Ternyata bukan. ah, kenapa juga ini cowok pake ngunciin ponselnya. Perasaan kemarin-kemarin pas Naruto pinjem gak pake paswords deh.

"Shikanaru... "

Naruto yang fokus akan ponsel itu tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah suara yang seperti memberinya cahaya di lorong gelap gulita. Ah, Shikanaru ya?

Ia pun memencet tombol ponsel itu sekali lagi dan menuliskan kata tadi.

S-H-I-K-A-N-A-RU.

_**Ting!**_

"Ah, bisa! Terimakasih Shi –"

Shika? Kepala pirang itu mendongak patah-patah dan menatap ranjang di mana suara itu berasal. Dia- bangun-! Naruto dengan cepat menyembunyikan ponsel itu di belakang tubuhnya. Telat sih, tapi itu sebagai perlindungan terakhir agar benda itu gak diminta yang punya.

Nampak di sana cowok berkuncir nanas itu mengulurkan tangannya, pertandan empunya ponsel minta ponselnya dikembalikan. Naruto yang jelas tidak mau itu langsung menggeleng cepat. Enak aja dikembaliin, dia kan belum sukses menghapus pesan itu.

"Merepotkan..." ujar Shikamaru sambil beranjak bangun.

Naruto yang melihat tanda bahaya mendekat langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Oke, sekarang dia aman. Abaikan gedoran pintu itu, dan cepat hapus SMSnya. Naruto melihat layar ponsel itu takut-takut, tapi langsung muka itu berubah sumringah saat melihat pesannya belum dibaca. Ah, beruntungnya punya Lazy seme~

_**Tring~**_

Dengan sangat sukses Naruto menghapus pesan itu. ia lalu keluar sambil berwajah lega layaknya orang yang habis boker dan tak lupa bersiul gaje. Tak peduli pacarnya itu sedang menaikkan alis pertanda sedang bingung Naruto mengembalikan ponsel itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Misi selesai, dia bisa pulang dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Aduh..."

_**BUG!**_

Naruto yang baru saja sadar kakinya terasa sakit langsung terjatuh ke belakang, tapi untung Shikamaru dengan sigap menangkapnya. Hendak pemuda putih itu mencemooh, namun belum sempat sang Nara mengeluarkan suara pemuda itu telah menutup matanya.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

"_Jatuh cinta pada seseorang memang di luar kendali, tapi untuk tetap berkomitmen saling mencintai ada di dalam kendali kita."_

Kelopak tan itu mengerjab-ngerjab hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. Mata biru cerahnya yang nampak sayu di baliknya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih gading. Secercah cahaya yang menerobos dari celah cedela dan memantul ke langit-langit itu membuatnya tahu ini sudah pagi.

Dengan sedikit gontai pemuda pirang itu bangun dan berjalan ke luar kamarnya. Ia menatap pria yang nampak terlelap di meja makan itu dengan kesal sebelum berjalan mengambil panci yang ada di dapur untuk ia bawa lagi menemui pria itu.

Naruto yang hampir menghantamkan benda berpantat hitam itu ke kepala nanas di hadapannya menghentikan pergerakkannya mendadak. Ia baru ingat mimpinya semalam, mimpi yang sebenarnya nyata. Dua tahun yang lalu ia pernah berjuang sejauh itu demi hubungan mereka terselamatkan.

"Manusia idiot!"

**oOoOo**

"Oek... Oek..."

Shikamaru membuka matanya saat mendengar tangis bayi itu. ia mengerling dan sedikit heran melihat meja tempatnya menyandarkan kepala tadi sudah terisi makanan. Tapi ada satu benda yang paling menyita perhatiannya. Sepucuk kertas yang ditindih piring makan.

Mengabaikan tangis bayi yang masih meraung-raung itu ia mengambil kertas itu untuk dirinya baca.

'_Aku berangkat kerja. Jaga Sasuke! Kalau dia lecet sedikit saja mati kau!'_

"Medokusai!'' ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal. Dengan enggan Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar di mana bayi dengan rambut aneh itu berada. Bukan Shika ayah yang tidak perhatian dengan anaknya, tapi bayi itu bayi setan yang luar biasa nakal. Kenapa di sebut bayi setan? Karena bayi itu bersikap seolah bayi saat ada Naruto, tapi bersikap setan saat hanya ada dirinya dan Shikamaru saja. Dan ingat, dia bukan anak kandung. Mereka mengadopsinya di panti asuhan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dia juga sumber masalah di rumah ini. gara-gara bayi itu Shikamaru dipejat dari kantor, karena sang bayi itu mencoret-coret desain rumah yang ia buat dan bukan hanya sekali itu terjadi. Karena dia juga Naruto akhir-akhir ini marah. err, gak sepenuhnya juga sih. Shikamaru yang agak sedikit ceroboh karena mengantuk meninggalkan bocah itu sendirian bermain kemarin, tapi sialnya itu bocah malah terjatuh dari tangga.

Dan terakhir yang paling parah, ia sama sekali tidak diberi makanan oleh suami a.k.a ukenya itu. yah, sekedar tak diberi makanan ia akan tahan, tapi ini malah dirinya tidak diijinkan masuk ke kamar sedikit pun.

Merepotkan! kenapa dia harus menjelaskan semua itu pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan malas ia mengangkat bayi itu untuk ia bawa ke ruang tengah.

_**Jrot! Tut... tut...**_

"Mendokusai~"

**OMAKE**

"Shika?" ujar Naruto pelan sambil menatap pemuda yang tidur terduduk dengan memegang handuk kecil yang agak basah itu.

Ingin Naruto bangun, tapi tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. ini semua pasti gara-gara dirinya berlari dari rumah sampai ke sini kemarin tanpa menggunakan alas kaki.

"Kau sudah bangun... hoam..."

Naruto melirik Shikamaru yang sedang merenggangkan ototnya dengan takut-takut. Ia lalu mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Dia jadi merasa sangat bersalah karena telah merepotkan pacarnya ini.

"Maaf. Aku kemarin ketiduran..." ucap Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya menggerakkan kepalanya menjawab pernyataan itu. menyadari ada yang aneh pada kekasihnya Shika pun mendekat untuk duduk di dekat Naruto. ia mengusap surai pirang itu pelan sebelum beranjak lagi.

"Tidurlah lagi..."

"Shika!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk perut Shikamaru dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi! hiks... hiks..."

Shikamaru hanya terdiam sambil menatap jendela yang ada di hadapannya. ia sedang berpikir, mungkinkah ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Naruto? yah, ia tak harusnya menyembunyikan semua ini lebih lama lagi. dan mungkin dengan memberitahu Naruto, kekasihnya ini akan mengerti kenapa dia selalu tidak bisa menepati janji.

"Hah... aku ada pekerjaan. Dan aku harus segera menyelesaikannya." Ujar Shikamaru membuat pelukan Naruto terlepas.

Shikamaru membalikkan badannya dan menemui pandang Naruto. ia mengusap surai pirang itu sekali lagi sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan desain rumah secepatnya..."

"Kau bekerja?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Dia bukan heran kenapa Shikamaru bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan sementara belum lulus, mengingat pacarnya ini jenius tak heran itu terjadi. Dia Cuma heran kenapa pacarnya mau bekerja secepat ini, padahal dulu pacarnya pernah menolak tawaran magang di suatu perusahaan dengan alasan malas.

"Hah... bukankah kau mau punya rumah sendiri yang bisa kita berdua tempati. Dan karena itu aku bekerja keras sampai –"

_**Buk!**_

Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh itu dengan keuat sambil menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Ia tahu, tak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Shikamaru bekerja keras demi dirinya, demi permintaannya yang sebenarnya hanya gurauan saja. Dan pasti Shikamaru selalu kecapekan saat bekerja, makanya ia tertidur tiap kali mereka ada janji kencan.

Padahal, Naruto tidak serius dengan permintaan itu. ia waktu itu hanya sedang mencari topik pembicaraan, bukan benar-benar menginginkan rumah dari pacarnya.

"Dasar idiot!"

"Hah... kau sangat merepotkan..."

_**The End!**_

_***oke, Narasinya ababil, ceritanya ababil, dan alurnya ababil, seababil authornya**_.

Review?

Arigatou, Jaa...;)

_By: 31 Sherry's_


End file.
